User talk:AKA Wiccan
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, JimmyOlsen! Thanks for your edit to the James Olsen (Earth-Two) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 17:37, February 20, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- About Donald Hall (DCAU) Could you please provide a picture of him in the Dove costume rather than one in his civilian identity? Thanks. (VicGeorge2K9 12:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC)) It's done! :) Earth-16 I've uploaded images for most of them already, check the characters' disambiguation pages. Also, please use the Image template. It's there for a reason. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 17:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Images Please use the Image template. If you don't know how it works, feel free to ask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Images Once again, use the Image template. It's there for a reason. If you don't know how it works, feel free to ask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, didn't see your posts on my talk page and didn't get a message about it. I will use the Image Template in the future. --JimmyOlsen 16:56, January 31, 2011 (UTC) isis foundation if it's possible,Please can you retrieve the info from the isis faoundation page that you deleted. All the editing and photo's, I just can do all over again. Thanks---Superlana 13:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :He can't. I can. I restored it with all edits, and made it a redirect to IF (SV). Last version is here. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you '''Tupka217'. BTW, JimmyOlsen yourjimmy pic is really cool.---Superlana 13:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks to you, Tupka217 and also thanks to you Superlana :) --JimmyOlsen 14:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Isis Foundation You two please sort it out, and tag any duplicate images with . -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 13:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm new to DC comics. I want to read the "silver age" superman comics. which comic # should I start with? Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 11:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Hey there. I don't know which Comic exactly :/ I'm sorry. Try to ask the admin. I guess he'll know a lot more about this. :) --JimmyOlsen 14:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Obsidian Why the 'last appearance' addition on Todd Rice, Mike? He seems to be still alive in the last issue of JLA and I've read no confirmation that any of the JSA characters won't be back at some point. Tony ingram 15:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I know BUT what if he doesn't appear anymore? We can change the last appearance if the characters will be back after the reboot - that won't be a problem. But if many characters won't be appear anymore - after one year, two years or even more ... I guess no one will remember when the characters last appearance was. So, we got a "last appearance" until the characters will be back. That would be much easier AND would keep this wiki up to date - IMO - and I'm sorry for my bad english today but I'm feeling not so well --JimmyOlsen 16:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Last Appearances Hey let's hold off on the last appearances for now. Until there is like a checklist or something of characters who won't appear ever again, we won't know who's in or out. If we start adding them, there are literally thousands of characters that will need to be updated. Besides, as a site, we've never added last appearances so quickly. Its becomes a slippery slope before someone adds Superman's last in Action #1 until Action #2 comes out in stores and then changes it to Action #2. That sounds far-fetched but I've seen some weird edits by noobs. Anyway, let's not add any more, at least, until there is more discussion on it. Kyletheobald 17:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : That's ok. If you want I can undo my edits. --JimmyOlsen 18:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat I was kickbanned from chat for referring to Billy Arrowsmith as "large" sometime ago. I have asked him and Kyle (one of them kickbanned me) but have received no response. I won't do such stuff again, but wish to chat and can't. I would like my ban removed so I can. Can you help me? No administrator has responded to my request, however. (I told every active admin)--1966batfan 02:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sorry but I don't know how I could help you. --JimmyOlsen 05:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC)